Music making is often a collaborative effort among many musicians who interact with each other. One form of musical interaction may be provided by a video game genre known as “rhythm-action,” which involves a player performing phrases from a pre-recorded musical composition using a video game's input device to simulate a musical performance. If the player performs a sufficient percentage of the notes or cues displayed, he may score well and win the game. If the player fails to perform a sufficient percentage, he may score poorly and lose the game. Two or more players may compete against each other, such as by each one attempting to play back different, parallel musical phrases from the same song simultaneously, by playing alternating musical phrases from a song, or by playing similar phrases simultaneously. The player who plays the highest percentage of notes correctly may achieve the highest score and win. Two or more players may also play with each other cooperatively. In this mode, players may work together to play a song, such as by playing different parts of a song, either on similar or dissimilar instruments. One example of a rhythm-action game is the ROCK BAND™ series of games developed by Harmonix Music Systems, Inc. Another example of a rhythm-action game is the KARAOKE REVOLUTION series of games published by Konami.
Past rhythm-action games that have been released for home consoles have utilized a variety of controller types. For example, GUITAR HERO II, published by Red Octane, could be played with a simulated guitar controller or with a standard game console controller.
A rhythm-action game may require a number of inputs to be manipulated by a player simultaneously and in succession. Past rhythm-action games have utilized lanes divided into sub-lanes to indicate actions. In these games, a lane is divided into a number of distinct sub-lanes, with each sub-lane corresponding to a different input element. For example, a lane for a player might be divided into five sub-lanes, with each sub-lane containing cues corresponding to a different one of five fret buttons on a simulated guitar. As cues appear in each of the sub-lanes, a player must press the appropriate corresponding fret button.
In some cases, the sub-lanes are laid out to correspond to a linear set of input elements. For example, a lane may be divided into five sub-lanes, each sub-lane containing red cues, green cues, yellow cues, blue cues and orange cues, respectively, to correspond to a guitar having a linear arrangement of a red button, green button, yellow button, blue button and orange button. Displaying cues may be more challenging in instances where input elements are not linearly arranged. For example, in the DRUMMANIA series of games published by Konami, players provide input via a number of drum pads and a foot pedal. Foot pedal actions were signified by a sub-lane containing cues shaped like feet.
In some single-player rhythm-action games, such as the GUITAR HERO series, it is possible for a player to “fail” midway through a song. That is, if the player's performance falls below a given threshold, the player may be prevented from completing the song. Such a failure may be accompanied by sounds of the music stopping, the crowd booing, and images of the band stopping the performance. This possibility of failure may enhance a game by providing more serious consequences for poor performance than simply a lower score: if a player wants to complete a song to the end, the player must satisfy a minimum standard of performance. Adapting this failure mechanic to a multiplayer game presents a challenge, as the enhanced incentives for good performance may be desired, but it may be undesirable for one player to remain inactive for long periods of time while others are playing a song.